


I love mark but, everyone else does too..

by Woozi_gets_woozi42



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, I cry sometimes, I love him, I’m using them to rant, M/M, OKAY STORY TIME, Pls enjoy the story, Renjun and hyuck are platonic, That’s what this story is about, and I think I’m in love with him, and even though he’s not my bias, but most of my stories are m/m, everyone loves mark and I’m just over exaggerating, i made this at 4 am, im really really sad, im sorry about all the tags, it’s pretty much me ranting my feelings out, ive been really sad, my feelings are crap, okay alot, okay that’s enough, so much, so this is a one maybe 2 time thing, you know mark leaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_gets_woozi42/pseuds/Woozi_gets_woozi42
Summary: Just read...it’s a decent story I promise.





	I love mark but, everyone else does too..

Hi. Now I know what your thinking, “everyone loves mark lee, you have no chance”, and you know what? Your probably right, actually no, your 99.9% right. But in my head, I’m always thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would like me, know I exist, most of all that I love and cheerish him. That I hold him dear to my heart. Most nights finding myself crying because I know that 99.9% is true and that 0.01% doesn’t mean anything and makes no difference. Even if I do meet him one day, it’ll most likely be brief and then I’ll just be another face to him. I’ve seen him before in person, but I bet he didn’t see me, cause their are so many people like me yearning for his attention...for his love and affection...  
—————————————————————————

One summer day SM auditions rolled around. I’m dark skin and PuertoRican so from the beginning I knew I wouldn’t be a trainee, but I had hope cause I know I can sing really well. The judge really liked me until I messed up my korean at the end, and then that was it...no Sm for me, just cause I couldn’t remember the fucking last few words of a song in korean...but anyway my dream died.

Then JYP global auditions come and well, who knows what’ll happen, but I’m praying with all my heart that I become a trainee cause then I will be good enough, I can catch up to him, I can improve myself and only then will my chances go from 0.01% to 20%. Still low but progress. (If I made it to sm I would’ve had 30-35%...).


End file.
